Coping Never Felt So Good
by Alexex
Summary: "Wanna know what I love best about you?" "What?" "Everything." -TxC, slight TxG, DxC, and DxG. Warning: May cause tears, laughs, and tooth decay from excessive sweetness.


Meh… I know I should really be updating my long-term fics before I head off to high school and become super busy, but I'm in a rut with them! Especially MTMF, which I'm pretty sure I'm deleting soon. If you're on the verge of murdering me for that, I'll make a deal. I won't delete it, I'll discontinue it. Fair enough?

Well enough of that! Time for another word drabble story! But this time… IT'S THE MARVELOUS TRENTNEY! I'm a serious shipper if you haven't noticed yet, so be prepared for tons of Trentney in the near future. They're not just my favourite fanon pairing either, they're my favourite pairing PERIOD. Best of all, they're neutral which means… NO LOVE TRIANGLE WAR! That thing is just fucking ridiculous.

So, here is a collection for the sweet Trentney shippers, comme moi.

* * *

**Antisocial**

The raven-haired male watched as the mocha-skinned brunette sat alone at her lunch table, silently consuming her lunch. He wanted to go sit with her...but was too afraid she would ignore him like all the others who tried.

**Confirmed**

Courtney stood by as Trent and Gwen walked down the hall, hand in hand, confirming they were officially together.

**Here**

"It's okay..." Trent murmured, rubbing calming circles into Courtney's back as she sobbed into his chest. "I'm here now."

**Accompanying**

"Thanks for accompanying me to my house...I'm safe now, you can go..." Courtney said, unlocking the door. She opened the door, and closed it behind herself and shut off the outside light, leaving Trent alone and in the dark.

**Marvelous**

"I-I don't think this is a good idea..." Courtney protested nervously. She tugged at the hem of the tight mini skirt Gwen forced her to try on, and the leather tube top.

"I think it's a MARVELOUS idea..." Gwen grinned, walking up behind her.

"YOU would." Courtney retorted sourly.

**Received**

Courtney's onyx eyes widened and her heart rate sped up as the words **MESSAGE RECEIVED -TRENT SMITH **flashed across the screen of her PDA.

**Talk**

"What the hell was THAT!" Gwen sneered, dragging him away from the brunette he was about to talk to.

**Follow**

"I refuse to follow trends!" Courtney exclaimed to the confused Trent who merely asked her if she wanted one of those new fruity smoothies.

**Sense**

"I'm fine, alright!" Courtney yelled. But Trent could sense she was anything but...

**Price**

Courtney's eyes widened and a smile lit up her features as she saw the price tag of the gift Trent got her for her birthday.

**Postage**

The two teens continued to laugh as they lay across the floor of her room, covered head to toe in postage stamps after their fun little fight- their packages for their parents left unwrapped and unsent.

**Tale**

"She's just living a fairy tale I'm not a part of," Trent shrugged, while Courtney lifted her new designer shades and wrapped her arms around Duncan, and laughed as he spun her around.

**Cheating**

Trent continued to console Courtney, holding back tears himself, as they witnessed Duncan and Gwen cheating on them.

**Hint**

"Sh...should I t-take this as a hint?" Trent stammered, while Courtney continued to rub his shoulders and play with his hair.

**Clearing**

She slowly closed her eyes, and sighed once again as she tried to clear her mind of lingering thoughts of all that happened. But that didn't last long once she got a text from Trent.

**Predicted**

"I _th-otally _predicted thi-th would happen." Beth stated to Lindsay, as Duncan and Gwen walked down the hall arm and arm past a scowling Courtney and Trent.

**Catch**

"It seems you're always there to catch me if I fall." Courtney smiled. She gave Trent a hug as he smiled down at her.

**Bone**

"Jeez Trent, you sure break a lot of bones..." Courtney noted, as she signed yet _another_ cast.

**Amateur**

"Trent... You hold it this way." Courtney giggled, moving her violin from Trent's hands as he held it like a guitar, and held it up to his neck.

**Finest**

Whenever she played her violin, Trent thought it was the finest sound he had ever heard.

**Lower**

"Lower...lower...lower...l-ahhh..." Trent sighed, as Courtney adjusted the ice pack.

**Bury**

He couldn't recall how many times he let her bury her face in his chest when she was sad.

**Improved**

"Trent..." Courtney grinned, as she walked past the music room. "You've definitely improved." She purred, before winking and leaving Trent to blush in solitude.

**Rare**

On the rare occasion the brunette female showed fear, he was sure he was there to hug her and tell her everything would be alright.

**Swap**

"Uh yeah, can I swap partners?" Courtney questioned, glaring at the delinquent she would soon have to 'marry' for social science. She flashed Trent a glance, before sighing and accepting the circumstances.

**Carry**

Trent groaned as Courtney handed him yet _another _shopping bag to carry while they shopped.

**Organized**

Trent stared in awe as Courtney continued to organize his previously messy bedroom. When she saw the look on his face, she shrugged. "What? I like things organized."

**Isolated**

He couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her isolate herself away from everyone just wasn't right.

**Input**

"I didn't ask for your input on the situation, did I!" Courtney snapped at him, wiping the tears that had fallen out of her eyes.

**Special**

"Dude, are you seriously selling your guitar just to buy her a sweet sixteen present?" Cody asked, shocked.

"What can I say? She's more special to me."

**Delight**

Trent couldn't help but smile when he saw Courtney's face light up in delight when she opened the present he got her.

**Mess**

"Uh... I'm a total mess. I can't go out tonight!" Courtney groaned, fingering her tangled hair in the mirror.

"Really? You look beautiful." Trent replied.

Courtney froze, and picked up her cell and held it to her ear. "How do you know that..."

"Your phone is on video call." He chuckled.

**Graduate**

Trent and Courtney grinned and threw their graduation caps up in the air in celebration, before Trent picked her up and spun her around in circles. They smiled at each other, ready to finally start their lives together.

**Local**

"Come on Courtney, join us!" Trent called, dancing around in the conga line with the locals while Courtney continued to hide the grin spread across her face behind a magazine.

"Nah, it's okay. Maybe next time."

**Scrap**

Trent continued to throw the scrap paper across his bedroom to the recycle bin, after hours of trying to write that perfect love song for a certain CIT.

**Dump**

Courtney and Trent smiled as they walked down the beach hand in hand as the sunset. Needless to say choosing to dump Gwen and Duncan for each other was the best decision either of them had made in a while.

**Night**

Courtney smiled as she rested her head on Trent's chest as they laid in each others arms, underneath the stars.

**Coping**

Even though Courtney and Trent were happy to be together, they were still coping with the fact that their ex's were dating.

**Theft**

"I-I still can't believe it's gone…" Courtney sniffled, sad at the loss of her stolen PDA.

"I know how you feel…" Trent murmured, hugging her from behind and burying his face in her hair.

"Really…? How?"

"You've stolen my heart."

**Pollution**

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT NOISE POLLUTION ALREADY?" Trent and Courtney demanded simultaneously, as they covered their ears to block out the death metal Gwen and Duncan were rocking out to.

**Catalog**

Trent couldn't believe the strings Courtney was able to pull through her lawyers to get a picture of his motorcycle in the latest catalog.

**Crown**

Courtney has always been known as a Princess, and as soon as she and Trent were going steady, she crowned him her Prince Charming.

**Mansion**

"Well… It's not mansion, but as long as you're here, I guess it'll do." Courtney teased, starting to unpack some of her belongings into Trent's, and now hers apartment.

**Blind**

"AHHHH!" Courtney exclaimed, giggling slightly. She shielded her eyes and laughed while Trent pouted. "You're blinding me with your whiteness, put a shirt on!"

Trent smirked, before scooping her up in his arms and twirling them both in a circle. "You know you love it!" He chuckled.

**Iron**

"Whoops..." Courtney winced, holding up one of Trent's shirts she accidentally ironed a hole through.

**Row**

Trent never felt nervous when he performed in front of large audiences, knowing his number one fan was always in the front row singing along to every word, and cheering the loudest after he finished playing.

**Beloved**

"My beloved Courtney, you are beautiful, in each and every way." Trent smiled, as his girlfriend of three years smiled back. Trent went down on one knee, and tenderly grabbed her smooth creamy hand.

Courtney's eyes widened and her heart beat twice as loud, as she stared down into his turtle green eyes.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Court… Whenever you smile that angelic smile, you make my heart flutter and you make ME smile. Whenever you're sad, I can't stand it, and I just gotta make that beautiful smile reappear." Trent said, smiling as tears of joy started to pour down the brunette's cheeks, as she stared at him shocked.

"Courtney Anne-Marie Tiffany Bailey… Will you marry me?" Trent proposed, opening a velvet box revealing a large diamond engagement ring, with nine little diamonds surrounding a large diamond in the middle.

**Happiest**

Courtney blinked away her tears, before smiling back, and nodding her head vigorously. "Oh, yes! Yes, I _will _marry you, Trent!" She choked out, before crying tears of happiness.

Trent beamed at her, before slipping the ring on her finger and standing up and hugging her tightly as she sobbed tears of joy into his chest, while he planted reassuring kisses atop her silky head of hair, smiling as she made him the happiest man alive.

**Connected**

Courtney closed her eyes, entering a state of eternal bliss when Trent's lips connected with hers.

**Instrumental**

Courtney and Trent shut and locked their bedroom door, planning on making much more than instrumental music that evening.

**Waiting**

Courtney paced around the bathroom, looking at her feet, waiting for the results to show up. After they did, she bit her lip, and fought back tears.

**Mother**

"B-but, what if our kid hates me!" Courtney stuttered, snuggling Trent as she lay in his arms. Trent chuckled slightly, and tilted her chin upwards, forcing her onyx eyes to meet his soft, green ones. He smiled and planted a gentle, reassuring kiss on her lips.

"Babe, that, is impossible. You'll be a great mother." He murmured, resting his head against hers.

Courtney smiled, and grasped both of his hands and placed them on the small bump her stomach had, and stroked them as she peacefully rested in his warm caring arms.

**Funeral**

Courtney buried her face deeper into Trent's torso as he rubbed calming circles in her lower back, while tears spilled out of both their eyes.

"I-it's all my fault…!" She sobbed, hugging Trent tighter.

"No Courtney, it's not." Trent replied as he sniffled. He let a tear drip down his cheek and create a small groove in the snow. "Sometimes these things just…happen."

The pair stayed in each others arms, quietly weeping until they couldn't bear the bitter cold any longer. They each laid a rose upon their unborn baby's tombstone, the tears falling more than ever.

"M-mommy and Daddy love you, baby girl. We'll be back soon, don't worry." Trent wept, making Courtney cry harder.

The two left before their hearts could ache anymore, the only sounds being their boots against the freshly fallen snow, the wind, and their lament.

**Mask**

"Courtney, hun, are you…okay?" Trent asked hesitantly, as Courtney continued to roughly hand him dishes to dry after she cleaned them.

"I'm fine." She muttered, before hastily drying off her hands and trudging out of the kitchen, not sparing her husband a glance.

But Trent didn't need to see her face to see the cracks in her mask; the mask that prevented everyone from seeing the sorrow that truly possessed her.

**Feeling**

Trent had tried _everything _to try and draw an emotion out of the fiery brunette, but every time, she shot him down.

So Trent grabbed her unexpecting figure, and pinned her against the wall.

She stared at him with wide confused eyes, but couldn't deny what she was feeling.

A feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Lust.

**Down**

"Courtney, please…" Trent whined, following around his annoyed wife like a lost puppy. "Seeing you this down is _killing _me!"

Courtney rolled her eyes and continued to ignore him, and walked down the hall.

Trent, fed up, wrapped his arms around her curvy waist earning a satisfying shriek. He picked her up and carried her despite her weak attempts to break free, and sat her down on their kitchen island. He spread her legs, and situated himself in between them, making Courtney's face flush slightly.

"Trent, what are you do-_mmmph!_" Courtney questioned, before being cut off by a pair of eager lips. She wrapped his arms instinctively around his neck, while his hands landed on her hips, drawing her closer to him.

Courtney moaned, after missing his warm gentle lips against hers, making him smile into the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

**Habit**

After finally getting Courtney out of her state of depression, Trent was happy the two spouses were finally getting back into the habit of things. And for once in a long while, she was actually… smiling again.

**Nuts**

Trent was totally nuts for the number nine, but Courtney's passionate kisses were a very close second.

**Abandon**

"Aww you're abandoning me?" Courtney pouted, as Trent got up from cuddling with her.

"I'm not abandoning you, Court. I just thought I'd go pick us up a movie and some snacks, and we could have a movie night." Trent chuckled.

"Pick me up some ice cream, will ya?"

"Lactose-free triple chocolate truffle, with a side of Peanut Buttercups?" Trent smirked, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

"You know me so well…" She giggled.

**Winner**

"I won! I won! _YES!_ HA! In your FACE!" Courtney gloated, jumping up and dancing victoriously, making her husband chuckle. "_I_ AM THE WINNER!" She hollered, throwing her hands up in triumph.

Trent stifled his laughter while Courtney boasted at how much she had creamed him in that game of checkers.

Did he forget to mention that he let her win?

**President**

"Oh _no_, missy." Courtney sneered, glaring down at one Trent's fans. She got nose to nose with her, making the girl cringe. "If anyone is going to be the president of Trent's fan club, it's going to be ME. _I _was a C.I.T.!"

Trent chuckled, before kissing her cheek.

**Genius**

"Nice going, genius." Courtney scoffed, while Trent grumbled as he clutched the steering wheel tighter, waiting for the police officer to hand him a ticket.

**Reach**

Courtney jumped, trying to reach the top shelf of a cupboard in the kitchen. Trent wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up as she reached to grab the item she wanted. The two shared a smile, as Courtney embraced him after he set her down.

**Junk**

"Ugh… I wish Trent and Courtney would stop sending us so much junk mail." Duncan mumbled, tossing yet another invite to a party or get together into the recycle bin, joining three Christmas cards, a New Years card, and their wedding invitation.

Duncan grumbled as he joined Gwen on their couch, and watched _Blood Bath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror _for the twentieth time.

**Best**

"Wanna know what I love best about you?" Trent asked, out of the blue.

"What?" Courtney replied, humoring him.

"Everything." He smiled.

**Scent**

Trent always came home with a smile on his face, knowing that a delightful scent would enter his nostrils, either from Courtney's cooking, or just plain Courtney.

**Moan**

Trent ran his fingers through her hair, pulling away slightly to catch his breath. He leaned down and sucked lightly on her neck, trying to find that _one_ special spot that got her to cry out that _one_ moan, that turned him on oh, so much.

**Love**

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

Those would always be the final words Courtney and Trent said to each other, before letting a wave of perpetual bliss crash over their bodies, after making love.

**Nine**

Trent always knew nine was his lucky number. Their beautiful daughter Stephanie was born on September ninth, she had nine teddy bears, and heck, she even had nine letters in her name.

But what was even more of a coincidence was that she was conceived after Trent and Courtney made love for the ninth time.

* * *

Eh, the ending could've been better, but I really do hope you enjoy these as much I enjoyed writing them. I actually welled up writing some of the sad ones! Review, Favourite, Alert; all that jazz. If I get at least twelve reviews, I'll consider continuing this, but if not I think it'll still be good as it be.

Oh, and tell me your faves and stuff! I love when you do that! Also, constructive criticism IS welcome, don't be afraid to correct anything if I need it!

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
